1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus including a liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus that includes a liquid crystal panel and that is configured to improve a viewing angle of the liquid crystal panel has been known. As disclosed in International Publication No. 2010/71221, for instance, such a liquid crystal display apparatus exercises so-called time-division gradation control in which a gradation is changed for each sub-pixel in each pixel on a time-division scheme (every display frame, for instance).
In case where the time-division gradation control is performed as in the configuration disclosed in International Publication No. 2010/71221, the viewing angle of a display surface can be improved by alternate display of a high-gradation image and a low-gradation image. In the time-division gradation control, however, contrast in the gradations of the images is so greatly changed that flickering may be prone to occur.